


You're stronger than you think

by Casey_Valentine_Ramsey



Category: Choices : Open Heart, Open Heart(visual novels)
Genre: Attending/Resident relationship, Complicated Relationships, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Mentor/Protégé, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey/pseuds/Casey_Valentine_Ramsey
Summary: When Casey feels down,Ethan comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Casey Valentine, Ethan Ramsey/Main Character
Kudos: 10





	You're stronger than you think

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday special I wrote for @justanotherrookie in tumblr ❤. This takes place after 'Our little secret'.

You stand Infront of the door of his penthouse, nervously tapping your feet. You've pressed the buzzer once,but no one answered. Just when you're about to press it again,the door opens with a soft creak. If it was a normal day,you would've gone through the door and jumped up to hug him. But,it wasn't a normal day. 

"Rookie? Why are you here? You didn't say anything about spending the night with me,so I -"

"I - uh, sorry. I shouldn't have came."

You quickly turn around before he can notice your eyes, walking towards the elevator with haste.

"Oh!" 

You gasp as he picks you up from behind, carrying you back to his penthouse. You try to free yourself, but eventually he's too strong for you.

After he has locked the door, he carries you towards the kitchen island. He puts you down,and you can see his eyebrows furrowing.

"What's wrong with you? Why were you walking away?"

"It's nothing really! I don't want to be bothersome."

"And what makes you think that? You can never bother me. Where's that coming from,huh? "

You hang your head low,the day's memories flooding back.

He lifts your chin up,and immediately notices your bloodshot eyes.

"Hey....is everything alright?"

"Yeah..."

Somehow you manage to say the word. Even talking is hurting you at this point. 

He pulls you against his chest,and you immediately wrap yourself around him.

"What is it? You know you can tell me, right?"

And the dam breaks. The pent up emotions inside you break through as tears stream down your cheeks,the slight headache picking up pace again.

"I'm- I'm a failure,Ethan. I- "

He immediately pulls back, forcing you to look into his eyes. 

"Who said that?"

You look down, considering your words before saying.

"I- I know. I'm not a good doctor."

"Of course you're not any 'good doctor'. You're one of the best!"

You stay silent for a bit,a choked sob escaping you.

"It's not time for the jokes! I'm really bad."

He heaves out a long sigh. His eyes meet yours, a strange twinkle in his blues.

"Imagine with me, Rookie."

"Wha...?"

"Shhh. Close your eyes."

You look at him for a bit,but when he glares at you,you squeeze your eyes shut.

"Good girl. Now imagine that you're a tree."

"A tr-tree?"

"Yes. And imagine seriously. I'm not joking."

You nod, forcing your mind to imagine as he says.

"Now that you're a tree,you need to grow strong roots and a thick bark. Ask why?"

"W-why?" You snivel.

"Because,there will be so many storms. They will try their best to destroy you from your root so that you can't grow back. But you can't let them do that! 

You have to grow strong and long roots to hold your ground tight!"

For some unknown reason,your toes curl immediately,as if trying to hold onto the ground.

"And a thick bark, because there are so many things out there to hurt your inner precious core. You need to save those core parts, Babygirl. That's why a thick bark."

You squint a little, opening your eyes.

"Did you understand anything what I'm trying to say?"

You nod shakily,your hands clutching on the grey casual shirt he's wearing.

"But,I'm not sure if I - I can do that. I'm -"

"Rookie.... you're a lot strong than you think. Trust me,I know better than anyone."

"How....?"

"Tell me,after our first kiss in Miami..

After I said that we can't....you cried all night, didn't you?"

"Yes- I d-did."

"And for several days you cried for me, am I right?"

You look at him, surprised. He catches the look and softly smiles,

"I could tell that from your eyes. I noticed how pale they looked."

You bite your lower lip, feeling slightly embarrassed that he knew.

"And after Mrs. Martinez,you cried in front of me in the opera. And then,you realized the whole thing with Olsen."

"Yeah...."

"And after the hearing...? When Naveen made the decision about you,and we had the talk... You looked as if you'll cry right there."

"What are you-"

"Hush. I'm not done yet. So...after that,I went to Amazon. Without letting you know anything. How many nights did you cry yourself to sleep?"

You cast your eyes down,an overwhelming pain blinding your senses. 

"Rookie... I'm so sorry for that. I'm sorry for bringing it up....but it's important."

You force a bitter laugh. 

"I didn't count. Maybe every night....?"

His adam's apple bobs as he hears you.

"I'm sorry for that...." He whispers softly, rubbing your back soothingly.

"But look at us now, Rookie. Even after you went through so much pain,look where you're standing today. You won the hearing. You made the diagnostic team as the youngest ever. You made me break all of my rules. You made me feel love, something I thought was just hormones and biology. You broke down,destroyed all the walls I made bit by bit for more than 20 years. You made me feel alive,you brightened up my life. You changed me as a person and I've no shame to say that I've learnt so much from you,Casey. You changed my perspective,you changed the Ethan Ramsey."

He leans down, touching his forehead with yours. He whispers just a breath away from your lips,

"Do you understand how much it means...?"

You inhale sharply, trying to soak in all the things he just said.

"Rookie.... you're the one and only person who completely made it through all of my walls. Only you are the one to whom I show my vurnerable side. Naveen? Yes, he made past a few walls. Harper? Fewer than Naveen. Dolores? A bit more than Harper but still far way from Naveen. You? All the way. All the way to the depths of my mind. Do you have any idea how far it is?"

You wrap your hands around his neck while he squeezes your shoulder, shaking you a bit.

"You're the strongest ever person. Don't you dare to say things like that again!"

You catch his lips tenderly,the love, adoration and respect you have for him radiating through you.

"I won't,I promise."

"Now that's my Rookie!"

He smiles triumphantly before deepening the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. This is very close to my heart,and if you're having a rough day,I hope it helped you. Just remember, you can get through the problems. You are strong,and you are a force to be reckoned. Please don't give up. Everyone out there matters to me,okay? I promise everything will be alright. Hugs❤


End file.
